The Perfs
The Perfs (abbreviation for perfect) is the pop band and clique at Brewster High School. They are Molly's minions, as well as sworn enemies of Gravity 5. After their leader, Kacey Simon got evicted, Molly Garfunkel started rising to the top as the new leader. They are the popular girls of the school who feel that everything has to be perfect, resulting in a xenophobic dislike for those who are non-Perfs. They wear matching designer clothing (mostly red, white, and black) and are very rich. They also have their own bathroom at Brewster High (thanks to Kacey). They both like to shop and pose. They can usually be seen doing one of their famous poses or taking down Gravity 5. There are various Perfs, some who hang out in the bathroom, and some who are background singers for Molly and Grace. Trivia *They're the most popular girls in school. *Kacey started The Perfs according to Molly in How to Rock Christmas. *They had a special poll (made by Kacey) that would gain them access to the yearbook even though they weren't a band. Background *Before Kacey was kicked out she was the Queen and founder of the Perfs. The position was then given to Molly (she gave it to herself) *Molly kicked Kacey out of the Perfs, but later invited her back in to compete with them in the talent show after she heard how well she could sing. Before performing with them, Kacey quit the Perfs for good because she realized that the only reason Molly liked Kacey was because she was "perfect". *Their lunch table is the only table that is red and has glitter, but in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, it is pale orange. *Molly was probably waiting for the perfect moment to get Kacey out of the picture so she could be Queen of the Perfs. On that note, because Kacey was the founder of the Perfs, she is technically the reason Molly is loose in the first place. *Kacey was the one who made the Perf Palace, which is their bathroom. *The Perfs' first music video got 65,000 hits. They performed "Rules of Being Popular". *Kacey temporarily reunited with The Perfs in How to Rock a Music Video. *In How to Rock a Music Video, two Perfs were mentioned: Chloe and Dakota. *Each of the main Perfs have their own poses. **Kacey puts her left hand on top of her head, and bends her right arm towards her back. **Molly places her right arm under her chin, or sometimes just bends her hand. **Grace crosses her arms over her chest. Notable Members *Molly Garfunkel (Current leader) *Grace King *Kacey Simon (formerly; previous leader, overthrown by Molly) *Chloe *Dakota Temporary members *Stevie Baskara (How to Rock a Secret Agent) *many unnamed members in their club (How to Rock a Yearbook) Enemies *Gravity 5 **Kacey Simon **Zander Robbins **Stevie Baskara **Nelson Baxter **Kevin Reed *Andy Bartlet Gallery Discography *Rules for Being Popular (Featured in "Braces and Glasses") Category:Bands Category:Females